Eclosion
by Monalili
Summary: Harry Potter en a assez de sa vie et des gens qui l'utilisent. Après une dispute du trio d'or les serpentards décident de le prendre sous leur aile. Qu'adviendra t-il d'Harry ?


Salut ! J'ai commencé à écrire une petite fiction Harry Potter, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai Harry en couple ou non, mais je voulais surtout en faire une sorte de petit frère pour les Serpentards. Au fil des chapitres j'espère faire évoluer le personnage d'Harry pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de plus affirmé et qui fait ses propres choix.

Voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rien n'avait été plus douloureux pour Harry que de découvrir qu'il devrait mourir pour tuer définitivement Voldemort.

Rien dans sa vie n'avait été juste pour lui, sa vie d'enfance chez les Dursley, sa vie à Poudlard avec des personnes toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas droit à une vie simple et heureuse sans personne voulant le tuer, voulant qu'il souffre ou qui le déteste juste pour son nom. Potter, Harry Potter. Il aurait tellement voulu quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de mieux.

Il pensait souvent que le monde sorcier était étrange et que les sorciers comme Dumbledore jouaient tous un double jeu. Une envie le prenait souvent de tout foutre en l'air, de tout quitter, et de chercher un endroit à lui, où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait. Il en avait assez d'obéir aux ordres ou de se faire insulter par les Serpentards pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait étant bébé. Il ne méritait pas cela. Personne ne méritait cela, cette haine.

Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas à son âge et pas pour des gens qu'il connaissait à peine.

Le repas allait bientôt commencer dans la grande salle, il ferait mieux de ne pas arriver en retard cela ne ferait qu'attirer les regards.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre des secrets, il serrait ses genoux dans ses bras, son visage caché. Il resta un instant encore dans cette position avant de se lever doucement. Il tapota ses vêtements pour retirer la poussière et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir futile de les remettre en ordre. D'un pas lent et assuré il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en jetant un regard assez perçant sur la statue de Serpentard au fond de la salle. Là où gisait encore les restes du Basilic qu'il avait combattu. Il était las, las de tous les dangers qu'il devait affronter tous les ans, las des ordres de Hermione qui se prenait pour sa mère et de Ron qui ne pouvait cesser d'être toujours jaloux de tout. Marchant dans les couloirs vides, ses pas résonnaient étrangement fort, au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il regardait toujours autour de lui, ne pouvant cesser d'admirer tous les ans la beauté du château malgré ceux qui s'y trouvaient. La porte de la grande salle était en vue mais étrangement elle était fermée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Soit tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle, soit c'était lui qui ne savait plus quelle heure il était. Il poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Son regard balaya la salle et il soupira encore une fois.

Tous les élèves étaient assis, en train de manger et de parler bruyamment. Il sentit quelques regards parcourir son corps, surtout venant des gryffondors.

Il essaya de regarder s'il y avait de la place sur la table mais elle avait l'air pleine. Ron et Hermione ne le regardèrent même pas. Sûrement à cause de leur dernière dispute qui avait été assez virulente. Hermione était agacée qu'il puisse avoir des notes aussi bonnes qu'elle alors qu'il travaillait moins.

Hésitant, et serrant entre ses mains sa robe, la froissant, il ne sut que faire. Aucune place en vue, et il n'allait décidément pas s'installer sur une autre table sans y avoir été invité.

Gêné de sa situation, et sentant que beaucoup le regardaient se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait planté là, il prit la décision de faire marche arrière et d'essayer de manger en cuisine. Dobby pourrait sûrement lui trouver quelque chose à grignoter. La tête baissée et le pas assez rapide il essaya de rejoindre rapidement la grande porte de ses petites jambes.

Mais soudain il se cogna dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et de par sa cravate qu'il pouvait voir au niveau de ses yeux c'était un serpentard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une altercation avec les serpents. Il soupira, leva les yeux sur un serpentard assez effrayant.

Il avait de court cheveux noirs, des yeux tout aussi sombres et un rictus aux lèvres. Son corps était très imposant, tout en muscle et très grand. Harry pâlit, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir seul il venait juste de se disputer avec les gryffondors.

-Euh… Salut… Vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé je voulais juste sortir de… la grande salle balbutia Harry d'une petite voix

Le serpentard le regardait de haut en bas, mais il remarqua qu'il fixait souvent ses yeux, comme essayant de lire son âme. C'était flippant.

Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller sans attirer l'attention encore plus. Mais le serpentard qui n'était décidément pas de son année en décida autrement. D'un geste brusque il attrapa son poignet et le ramena devant lui se mettant dos à la salle et le cachant des autres élèves.

-Allons Potter. Je ne vais pas te frapper. Pas devant autant de témoins en tout cas…

A ces premiers mots Harry pâlit encore plus et se demandait encore une fois ce qu'il lui avait pris de revenir cette année.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Murmura Harry pâle comme un mort et voulant à tout prix s'échapper de la prise forte du serpentard. Il avait un peu trop l'impression d'être la souris sur le point d'être bouffé par le chat, un chat bodybuilder en plus de cela.

Le rictus du serpent augmenta à la vision qu'il avait d'Harry. Soudainement il le souleva en l'attrapant par la taille pour ramener son visage du sien. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri aigu qui n'avait rien de masculin faisant sourire plus fort encore le serpentard et attirant le regard des autres élèves et même de certains professeurs. Pourtant il fronça les sourcils en voyant la facilité qu'il avait eu pour soulever Potter.

-Tu es aussi léger qu'une plume Potter. Les Gryffons ne te nourrissent pas assez ?

Harry n'en revenait pas de l'audace du serpentard de faire… ça devant toute l'école. Mais surtout de le porter comme si il était un vulgaire chaton. Il reprenait du poil de la bête.

-Lâche moi espèce de… de… brut ! Cria Harry tout en essayant de s'échapper de la prise et de gigoter dans les bras du serpentard. Le serpent qui n'était d'autre que Marcus Flint, un des plus cruels serpentard, rigolait presque à la vue du gryffondor. Harry arrêta très vite de gigoter, se fatiguant pour rien. Il n'avait réussi qu'à avoir les joues rouges et à être essoufflé. C'était l'humiliation suprême pour Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Voldemort n'aurait qu'à le porter ainsi pour le vaincre. Sa plus grande faiblesse était découverte… Sa taille…

-Allons, allons Potter calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu es si mignon à te débattre ricana le serpent.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial mais qui, dans cette situation, était inutile. Toujours les joues rouges harry lui demanda les dents serrées de le reposer. Mais c'était vain, le serpentard ne le ferait pas. Personne ne venait l'aider, les élèves ne faisaient que murmurer entre eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pathétique. Cette situation ne pouvait pas être pire…

Juste à cet instant le ventre de Harry gargouilla, ses joues le chauffèrent encore plus. C'était… la honte. Flint souleva ses sourcils, surpris et fit un sourire en coin.

-Le chaton des gryffons a faim ? Ils ne s'occupent décidément pas correctement de toi.

Flint le pris carrément dans ses bras comme s'il était un enfant de 5 ans et le conduisit vers la table des serpentards. Tout le monde le regardait. Il décida de ne pas se débattre ne voulant pas s'humilier encore plus et accepta la défaite. Le visage brûlant, il le cachait dans le cou du serpentard, tout en s'agrippant à son cou.

Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard haineux des Gryffondors ou les regards narquois et moqueurs des Serpentards. Flint s'assit sur le banc des serpentards avec Harry toujours sur lui qui ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres.

Flint essaya de décrocher ses bras de son cou et de le retourner pour qu'il fasse face à la table. Son visage toujours aussi brûlant de honte, Harry laissa ses yeux baissés. Une assiette fut rajoutée à côté de celle de Flint. Harry souleva ses yeux vers la table pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Draco Malfoy et Adrian Pucey étaient devant et Blaise Zabini à droite.

-Alors Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? De la salade, des pommes de terre, de la viande ? Questionna Flint.

Harry était hésitant, il voyait très bien les autres serpentards au bord de l'euphorie, essayant de cacher au mieux leurs rires. Mais il avait trop faim alors il ne fit acquiescer aux paroles de Flint. Avec l'aide de Zabini ils mirent un peu de tout dans l'assiette et on lui donna une fourchette. Flint le positionna plus confortablement sur ses genoux pour qu'il atteigne l'assiette.

Il commenca à manger doucement en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Malfoy et Davis qui mangaient aussi.

-Les lions t'ont jeté de leur antre ou c'est toi qui a décidé de partir Potter ? Ricana Malfoy

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais lui répondit quand même.

-Je me suis disputé avec les lions et je suis parti de leur antre. Souffla Harry tout en continuant de manger.

Ils le regardèrent un peu surpris, sûrement qu'il leur réponde aussi calmement et sans insultes.

Flint Ricana.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec des lions aussi incompétents Chaton. On peut s'occuper cent fois mieux de toi.

Il le colla contre son torse et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-Tu ne manquerais de rien, tu aurais de la nourriture, tu pourrais te faire un nid. Tu serais protégé de tout, tu n'aurais plus à te mettre en danger…

-On te ferait voir le vrai monde sorcier rajouta Malfoy avec un air sérieux.

Harry fit tomber sa fourchette sous la surprise, c'est comme s'ils avaient lu en lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.


End file.
